Full Circle 3
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Summary: Claire is captured by Umbrella and is taken to Rockfort. My version of Code Veronica. Takes place during FC2.
1. Captured

Full Circle 3

Summary: Claire Redfield is captured by Umbrella and is sent to Rockfort Island. Set during FC2.

A/N: This story is set during FC2 but there will be no spoilers for it or vice versa. Regarding how I would have written Jill's escape from Raccoon: Jill, Carlos, Barry, Mikhail and Nicholai managed to escape. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing cause I really enjoyed it.

Prologue

A black late model BMW sedan pulled up to the front door of a very expensive hotel and two occupants got out. A young man in his early twenties and a young woman in her late teens. The young man opened the trunk and removed two black canvas bags. He handed the keys to the valet and spoke in French. "Don't bury me." "Yes, sir." The young valet responded. The young man walked around the car where the young woman waited. She linked her arm thru his and followed him thru the front door. They walked thru the lobby until they reached the front desk, the clerk looked at them with disdain, they looked like they were dressed on vacation. "Can I help you?" The clerk said in English. The young man spoke. "Yes, we have a reservation. Under O'Brian." The clerk looked thru the registry, found the entry then looked up at them in surprise. "I'm sorry. There must be some mistake." The young man smiled as did the woman. "Thought so. Perhaps you would like a word with your boss?" The clerk nodded politely and left. They watched him enter the back office and began talking to his boss. The young couple looked around. "Nice place." The young woman said. "Mm. Trent says the food is quite good." They turned back in time to see the clerk getting his ass handed to him by his boss but didn't hear the actual conversation. The clerk came out again and looked at the young couple. "I'm terribly sorry. I was mistaken." "Quite alright. We get that a lot." The clerk nodded and produced a key. "Would you like someone to take your bags?" "No, that'll be alright." The young couple turned and went over to the elevators. As they boarded the elevator, the clerk could have sworn he heard the young woman laughing. Probably at him.

The young couple walked along a very well furbished hallway until they reached their suite. The young woman unlocked the door and went in first, the young man followed her. He kicked the door closed and deposited the bags in the living room. The young woman looked out the windows then looked back at the young man. "We're pretty close to Umbrella's headquarters, don't ya think Leon?" Indeed it was, about six blocks away infact. "It's the last place they'll look, Claire. Especially for us." Leon Kennedy, formerly of the Umbrella Special Forces, sat down on one of the two couches and began unpacking their equipment. The plan was simple. Claire would infiltrate the headquarters, find a secure computer and download any information pertaining to her brother then leave before Umbrella found out. Claire opened a canvas bag and removed a Beretta 93R with the front grip removed. "Wow. Nice." Leon took the gun from her. "You'll be passing thru a metal detector. No firearms. When you get to the front desk, tell them you're making a delivery for Mr. Trent. They'll let you by. Trent will be there incase they need to call him. When you get to the floor, there should be an office at the end of the hall that's not being used. Use this password sniffer to gain access." Leon handed Claire a CD-ROM. "Once you're in, search for any information about your brother, send it to me then get out of there." Claire nodded, Leon continued. "If you're caught, destroy the disk and I'll try and get you out of there as soon as I can."

Claire entered her bedroom and opened the other canvas bag, which contained hers and Leon's clothes. Claire removed a pair of boot cut blue jeans, a short sleeve black T-shirt and a brand new vest that had the words "Let Me Live" written across the back. Claire quickly took a shower and changed into her clothes. As Claire opened the door to the living room, Leon was right on the other side. He held out something to her. "Here. So we can talk to each other." It was a small earpiece. Claire accepted it from him and slipped it into her vest pocket. Leon tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his hand moved down and cupped her cheek. "Be careful." Claire nodded. "I will." Claire leaned up and kissed Leon, absently noting it was like kissing a statue. Together they walked out of the hotel room and rode the elevator down to the lobby. The valet brought the car around and they took off. Leon glanced over at Claire as he shifted gears. Claire was looking out the window at the people walking on the sidewalk. Her hand drifted down to his on the gearshift, she gently squeezed his hand. Leon parked the car across the street from the Umbrella headquarters and reached into the backseat, he produced a package that was addressed to Trent but was infact empty. He handed the package to Claire. "Ready?" Claire smiled. "No." Leon nodded. "You'll be okay. Trust me." Claire nodded. "I do."

Claire took a deep breath, held it then let it out as she opened the door to the lobby. She approached the front desk where three armed guards stood, the metal detector stood next to the desk. "Package for Mr. Trent." The guard nodded and held up a clipboard. "Sign here." Claire signed her name and gave the pen back. The guard next to him picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Mr. Trent, there's a young woman with a package here." There was a pause. "Yes, sir." He hung up. He turned to Claire. "23rd floor, ma'am." Claire smiled and nodded. Claire passed thru the metal detector and winced as it went off. The third guard came around from the desk and stood infront of Claire. "Please remove all metallic items." Claire dug in her pockets and removed a lighter that her brother had given her when she went off to college. She removed the keys to her motorcycle that had gone up with everything else that was in Raccoon city. She then removed a small pocketknife. The guard held it up, Claire arched an eyebrow. "Girl's gotta protect herself." The guard nodded. "You'll get it back when you leave." He gave her the lighter and the keys back then waved her by. Claire made it to the elevators, waited for one then boarded it. She hit the button and collapsed against the back wall. She looked around for a camera and when she didn't see one, she opened the flap on her vest and removed the earpiece Leon gave her and put it in her ear. "I'm in."

The elevator stopped at the 23rd floor and the doors opened. Trent was standing on the other side. "Miss Redfield." He nodded and boarded the elevator as Claire got off. As the doors closed, Trent nodded again. "Good luck." "Thank you." Claire turned on her heel and walked down the hall, she threw the package in a wastebasket and looked for an office to duck into. She suddenly heard voices and looked for an open door to go into, she found one and went inside. Claire looked around and found herself in the security office for that floor. She watched on a monitor as two security guards came towards the security room, Claire saw an open locker and rushed over to it. It was a tight fit but she managed, she quietly shut the door as the guards entered. She listened as they discussed something in French, something started to poke her in the ribs. Claire managed to grab the object and pull it forward: it was a gun. A Browning HP like the one she carried in Raccoon. Claire tucked the pistol into her belt along with the two magazines for the pistol that she found as well. The guards finished talking and left the room. Claire opened the door and left the security room as well. She went down to the end of the hallway and entered a random office, Claire quickly went over to the computer and booted it up. She put the CD-ROM in and waited for it to run. The CD quickly deciphered the password and granted Claire access to the database. Claire began clicking thru various folders, looking for her brother's. One in particular caught her eye. It was labeled 'Raccoon Survivors'. Claire clicked it.

The file opened and displayed a list of names. Claire saw her name along with Leon's, Elza's and Sherry's. Claire clicked Sherry's. The file on Sherry was short but one heading in particular caught her attention. **Location: Northern New York, 497 Adams st. Ben and Amanda Redfield. **"Oh, no. They found her." Claire quickly sent the file along with the list of Raccoon survivors to Leon. "Leon, I'm sending you a file. I need you call my parents and tell them to get out." "Got it Claire." Claire clicked on her brother's name but his file was blocked. **Level Red Clearance. Unauthorized access!** An alarm went off as Claire tried to get the disk out, she managed to get the drive open and removed the disk. She quickly broke the CD into several pieces and discarded them in the trash. Claire quickly left the office and saw two guards at the end of the hall. "Hold it!" Claire drew her pistol and fired at them, they ducked out of the way and drew their own pistols. Claire stopped firing and took off down another corridor. "Leon, it's me. I'm cut off from the elevator." "Hold on, I'm pulling up a floor plan." There was a pause over the line. "Okay, got it. Head right then go to the end of the corridor then head thru a room labeled 'Chemical Storage'." "Got it." "I'm on my way over."

Leon got out of the sedan and went to the trunk. He opened the trunk and opened a canvas bag, he removed his Beretta 93R and tucked it into his belt. He took two magazines for it as well. Leon closed the trunk and ran across the street, he burst into the lobby to find it empty. He quickly ran thru the metal detector, setting off another alarm. Leon ran for the stairs, knowing that a lockdown would shut the elevators down. Leon sprinted up the stairs, pistol in hand, hoping he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile…

The head of security Arnold Patterson walked into the main security room. Two guards were seated at the monitor console. "What's the situation?" "Someone tried to hack into the database. We're tracking her right now. She's armed at the moment." Patterson glanced to his right, a monitor caught his attention. "Who's that?" Both guards turned to look, the monitor displayed Leon running up the stairs. "Don't know, sir. He must be with her." Patterson leaned in and looked at the monitor. "Freeze that image." The image of Leon freezed. "Enhance the image." The image of Leon sharpened, his face clearly displayed. Patterson growled. "Kennedy." He turned to the two guards. "Alert all security teams. Shoot on site! That man right there! Capture the woman if possible." Patterson went to a security cabinet and opened it. Assault rifles lined the interior. Patterson removed a M4A1 assault rifle and slapped a magazine in. He left the security room and took off running towards Leon's last position.

Leon got to the 23rd floor and ripped the door open. He stopped just inside the door and adjusted his earpiece. "Claire, you there?" "I'm here. I'm at the Chemical Storage." "Good, wait there. I'll be there soon." Leon moved down the hallway, two guards appeared at the end of the hallway, their backs to him. Leon fired and hit one of the guards in the back with a burst. The guard went down with a brief yell as his friend turned and fired. Leon quickly crouched and fired another burst. The other guard went down as well. Leon stood up and went down the hall, suddenly someone fired behind him. Leon turned and crouched at the same time, he fired but only hit the side of the corridor. The shooter had run off. Leon stood up again and went down the hall, he found the Chemical Storage and went in. Claire immediately ran to him and hugged him. "Leon, thank god." "It's alright. Let's get out of here." They left the Chemical Storage and went back towards the elevators. Four guards appeared behind them and fired. Leon and Claire dove into separate corridors. "Head for the elevators! I'll be right behind you!" Claire nodded and ran off. Leon leaned around the corridor and fired at the guards, the guards quickly found cover and returned fire. Leon stopped to reload then fired another burst, he made a quick dash across the corridor and followed Claire. Leon came to a stop as he heard a scream. "Claire." Leon ran towards the intersection and made a right turn. He stopped as a security gate came down infront of him, the gate was made of bulletproof glass. Leon could see the elevator but not Claire. Then a face from Leon's past stepped into view. "Patterson." Leon breathed.

Patterson smiled as he held the young Redfield in a chokehold. "Greetings, Agent Hunk. Or is it Kennedy? I always get so confused." "Let her go Patterson." Patterson looked at the security gate. "I don't think you're in a position to negotiate." Patterson tightened his grip on Claire's throat, Claire weakly clawed at Patterson's arm. Leon took a step forward, he cocked the hammer back on his pistol, Patterson tsked. "You know that won't do any good." Patterson started backing up towards the elevators. "While I do feel bad that I wasn't able to capture you, I feel this consolation prize will more than make up for it." Leon knew there was another corridor that would lead him back to the elevators but Patterson would be long gone by then. Leon looked Claire in the eyes. "I'll find you. I promise." Claire nodded as best as she could. Patterson chuckled. "Sorry, no happy endings here. Goodbye Leon." Patterson stepped into the elevator with Claire and the doors closed. Leon took in a dead run down the corridor, he skid to the left then made another left, he could see the elevators at the end of the hall. Leon slapped the elevator call button and waited as the other lift came slowly back down. The elevator doors opened and Leon jumped in, he jabbed his finger on the roof button. The doors slowly closed and the lift began to move up. After several minutes, the doors opened to reveal an empty helipad. Leon watched as a helicopter flew away from the building. Leon began walking to the edge of the heliport, his boot nudged something. He looked down and saw it was Claire's pistol. He bent down and scooped it up, the gun was warm to the touch. Leon flicked on the safety and tucked the gun into the back of his belt. Leon turned on his heel and went back to the elevator. 


	2. Freedom and a retarded gunman

Full Circle 3

Summary: Claire Redfield is captured by Umbrella and is sent to Rockfort Island. Set during FC2.

Some time later….

Claire Redfield groaned as she tried to open her eyes, the pain in her head was throbbing. Claire felt a dull rumble and opened her eyes, she struggled to sit up, her world was disoriented. The room she was in was pitch black, Claire could make a few shapes but it was still hard to see. Claire managed into a sitting position and began patting her vest, she found the pocket with her lighter in it and pulled it out. She flicked the flint several times before the flame burst to life. The room she was in revealed itself to be a prison cell. Claire crawled over to the bars and used them to pull herself up. Claire tried to think back what caused the pain in her head, she remembered trying to fight the guards on the helicopter ride here and that guy Leon knew hitting her in the back of the head. Another rumble went thru the room and Claire tried to balance herself, she heard someone groan then curse softly. Claire lifted the lighter in an effort to see. "Hello? Someone there?" She heard footsteps coming closer. Slow and sluggish. Almost like a zombie. Claire braced herself if it was a zombie but somehow she knew it wasn't. 'Zombies don't swear. Do they?' Claire thought as someone stepped into the dim light. Claire initially recoiled when she saw the man's face. He was a man of Hispanic descent, in his early forties. His face was pale, blood and dirt smeared his face. The man removed a set of keys and opened Claire's cell door, he stood in the doorway several seconds then turned and went over to the desk nearby. He collapsed into a chair and opened a medkit, he rummaged in it before producing a bottle and a needle. He inserted the needle into the bottle and pulled back on the plunger, a red colored liquid filled the syringe . He removed the needle, tapped it several times then injected it into his arm.

The man leaned back into the chair and sighed. "Much better." He muttered. He shook the bottle, cursed again and threw the bottle away. It landed near Claire's cell. She picked up the bottle and read the label. "Hemostatic medicine." She said quietly. Claire slipped the small bottle into a pocket on her vest. She took a step out of her cell towards the man. "What's going on out there?" The man sighed. "It's a clusterfuck. Whole island's been bombed to pieces. And those fucking things out there ripped everyone to pieces. No help's coming." Claire approached the desk. "There must be a way off this island." The man nodded. He pulled out a pistol that was on his belt and pointed it to his temple, he mimed shooting himself in the head. "That's the only way out now." Claire sighed. "You don't know that." The man chuckled. "We radioed for help but got nothing on the other end. We're on our own. Hell, I don't even know if there's a 'we' anymore. Might be just you and me." The man sighed. "If I don't get help soon, then it'll be just you." Claire looked around for anything she could use. The man noticed her gaze and the look on her face. "Here." He laid the gun on the table. "If you're going out there, you'll need this more than I do." Claire picked up the gun, it was the same Beretta 93R that Leon had but this one had the forward grip. The man continued. "Magazine's full but I've got no spares. That gun is standard issue on the island so there's probably more ammo lying around." Claire nodded as she tucked the gun into her belt. "Thank you. I'll try and bring back help." The man chuckled again. "Don't bother. I'll be dead in acouple of hours." "What if you got more of that medicine?" "It'll help but not for much longer. You probably won't find any." "I'll look for some." "Why do you care?" "You let me go, gotta return the favor." The man scoffed. "Fine. Whatever." "My name's Claire." "Rodrigo." "Nice to meet you, I'll be back soon." Claire went to the exit and left the cell area. She ran down a hall until she reached a set of stairs. Claire could hear rain pouring down as she climbed the stairs.

Hours later…

Leon Kennedy pushed open the double doors to the safe house and immediately went into a room that was designated their communications room. Leon scooped up the transmitter he used back in Raccoon and dialed Trent's frequency in. He waited until Trent picked up the line. "Before you say anything, Agent Kennedy. I've already heard." "Where is she?" "Rockfort Island." Leon put the phone down as Rebecca and the others crowded around him. "Fuck! Damn it!" Leon picked up the phone again. "I need a helicopter." "There's one fueled and ready to go." "I'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone and made his way down to the equipment room. Rebecca, John and David followed him. "What's going on Leon? Where's Claire?" "Caught by Umbrella. Going to get her back." Rebecca nodded. "We're coming too." Leon stopped and turned to Rebecca, he gently grasped her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry Becca, this is something I need to do alone." He turned and entered the equipment room. Leon opened a crate and removed an assault vest along with a rappelling harness, he laid it on the table in the middle of the room as he went over to another crate. Leon flipped open another crate and removed a HK G36K with an underbarrel grenade launcher. He slapped a magazine in and put it on the table. Leon picked up an HK MP5K with a shoulder rig. "Claire might need that." Leon muttered. He opened a smaller crate and removed his Desert Eagle .44 that he got in Raccoon and several magazines for it. Leon picked up Ben Redfield's Colt Combat Commander .45 and did a brass check.

Claire Redfield swept the small cemetery with her pistol as she ascended the stairs. To her left was a crashed truck, it had knocked thru a section of brick wall, Claire could see the courtyard thru the opening. Claire started to walk around towards the door when she spotted a body lying on the ground, the corpse had no clothes on and wasn't moving. Claire approached the corpse carefully, gave it a swift kick in the head, waited then moved on. She passed two more then moved thru the open door. Claire stood in the courtyard and looked around, several bullet ridden bodies lay about, small fires burned in several spots. Claire did a brass check on her Beretta, a technique she picked up from Leon. Claire looked around, stopped and smiled. In the distance, she could see what looked like a radio tower. '_If I can get to a radio, I call Leon and tell him where I'm at!_' Claire thought as she moved towards the door when suddenly a spotlight clicked on, centered on her and a machine gun began firing. Claire quickly ran back towards the crashed truck and dove behind the wreckage. "Hold your fire! I'm human!" Claire's words were drowned out by the gunfire. Claire carefully peeked around the truck as the gunman continued firing. Claire could tell he was clearly spraying and praying, another term Leon taught her where someone would 'spray' something with bullets and 'prayed' they hit the target. "Definitely not a guard." Claire muttered as she tightened her grip in her pistol. The gunman stopped firing and moved to adjust the spotlight. '_Now!_' Claire thought as she turned, brought up her pistol and fired twice. Both shots struck the spotlight and the light exploded in a shower of sparks. The gunman cried out. "Shit!" Claire stood up, half concealed behind the wreckage incase he tried to shoot at her again. "Don't shoot!" '_Is he serious?'_ Claire thought as she called out. "Get down here!" "Alright, coming down." The gunman jumped down from the guard tower and landed infront of Claire. He was young, maybe 17-18 by Claire's reckoning. The young man smiled. "You're not a zombie." "What was your first fucking clue?" "Easy, beautiful." Click. Claire had cocked the hammer back. "Hey, it was an honest mistake. Could happen to anybody." Claire cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll go up in the guard tower and shoot at _your_ ass for awhile and see how you like it."

The inept gunman smiled as he moved towards the same door Claire was going to go thru. "Sorry, babe. I'm looking for a ride out of here." "Me too." "Oh well, after I get my hands on a plane, I'll come by and pick you up?" Claire uncocked the gun. "Sorry but _my_ ride will be here soon. What's your name by the way?" "Steve. Anyway, I gotta go." Claire stood there for several seconds, trying to absorb what just happened. Someone just tried to kill her then tried to make a pass at her. What a day.

Claire stepped thru the same door Steve went thru which led to an outdoor hallway of sorts. A building sat next to her, several corpses dotted the ground ahead of her. Claire saw two that were close to her and began to move towards them when one sat up, half eaten but all dead. Claire raised the Beretta and neatly put a 9mm thru the zombie's head. Claire bent down and started going thru the man's pockets, producing a magazine for her Beretta, a half empty pack of cigarettes and a set of keys. "Thank you." Claire said to the dead man as she pocketed the keys and the clip. Claire checked the next man but found nothing worth taking. Claire stood up and started walking again when a ventilation duct ahead of her crashed open and a partially eaten Doberman came out. "Oh, shit." Claire muttered. A second one soon followed the first. Both dogs immediately saw Claire. "Oh, fuck!" Claire exclaimed as she raised her gun. The first dog came running at and leaped. Claire let out a gasp as she side stepped out of the way, the dog landed behind her. Claire targeted the second dog and fired. The single bullet struck the dog between the eyes and blew the back of its head off. Claire pivoted on her heel and fired at the first dog. The dog dodged the shot then the next and the next. Claire fired twice more but the dog dodged them. Claire locked her arms straight and aimed down the sight as the dog closed in. She fired and hit the dog in the head, it tumbled head over heels then lay still in the wet dirt. Claire ejected the mag to see how many rounds she had left, 11. Claire started walking again, towards the communications tower.

Steve Burnside straightened up when he heard the gunfire, it sounded close. Steve's right hand touched the cool surface of the 93R he picked up, which currently sat on the table infront of him. He turned back to the computer infront of him. He tapped several keys and brought up a personnel file. He squinted at the picture and did a double take, it was the girl from before. Her name was Claire Redfield and she was wanted in connection with something that happened in a town called Raccoon. Steve saw another file that was labeled Chris Redfield, he clicked it but it wouldn't open, a popup said it needed an access code. Steve went thru several other files that were connected to Claire's when he heard a door slam behind him. He scooped up the Beretta and turned on his heel, pointing the pistol 'gangsta style'. Claire Redfield was standing behind him, covered in mud and drenched, looking quite pissed off. "How did you get past those zombies?" Steve smirked. "I ran. Had to knock acouple over. Why?" Claire was seething now. "Why didn't you _kill_ them?!" Steve shrugged. "You look like you could handle it OW!" Steve clutched the side of his head where Claire's fist hit him. "YOU HIT ME IN THE FUCKING EAR!" Claire yelled at him, equally mad. "YOU FUCKING DESREVE IT!" Steve groaned as he clutched his throbbing ear. "God! My ear!" Claire looked around the room for anything she could use. Her eyes spotted the computer. She shoved past him. "Please have an internet connection." She smiled as she connected. Steve moved to the other side of the room as Claire began typing. "So, who you calling? Your daddy?" Steve said in a mocking tone. Claire rolled her eyes. "No, the fucking marines. Actually, he's better than the marines." Claire muttered the last part to herself, she spoke again. "No, somebody I know that can handle things like this." Claire was careful not to mention that Leon had previously worked for the people that put Claire and Steve there in the first place.

Leon was loading up his gear while John and Rebecca helped him. David, who was in the communications room, watched as a chat window appeared on the computer infront of him. He started to smile when he saw the words type out across the screen, he pushed away from the computer desk and ran back into the equipment room. "It's Claire. She's online and alive." Leon went into the communication room and dropped into the seat and began typing. 'You there, Claire?' There was a pause for a second then a line of words scrolled across the screen. 'I'm here. Umbrella's got me on some island. Rockfort, I think.' 'I know it. That's my old stomping grounds. I trained there.' Another pause. 'Wow. This place went to shit after you left.' Leon grinned as he typed. 'What's the situation?' 'Island's been attacked. Everyone's dead. Well, not everyone.' Brow furrowed, Leon typed back. 'Who's left?' 'A guard named Rodrigo.' 'I know him. He hates his job but he's alright. Hey Claire, hate to interrupt but there should be a satellite hookup where you're at. Like the one I have. When you find it, dial in 141.80. That's my frequency. I'll be waiting to hear from you.' 'K, call you in a minute.'

Claire pushed away from the desk and started going thru cabinets. "What're you looking for?" Steve asked as he checked his pistol for the third time. "For a radio transmitter. If you stop asking questions, maybe you could help." Steve just scoffed and turned away from her. "I can take care of myself, I don't need some rescue party" "Found it!" Claire opened the container and removed the transmitter and a headset. She clipped the radio to her belt and attached the transmitter. She dialed in the frequency and adjusted her headset.

Leon pushed away from the desk and retrieved his transmitter, he clipped it to his belt and adjusted the headset. Claire's voice soon filled the tiny earpod. "Miss me?" Leon chuckled. "Like you wouldn't believe." "So, when can I expect a rescue?" "I'm about to walk out the door right now." "The sooner the better. From what I've been hearing, this place was scary enough when the people were alive." Leon sighed. "Yeah, lot of horror stories came out of there. Also, there's a mansion nearby I'd stay away from there." Silence filled the earpiece. "Claire? Did you get that?" Leon tapped the mic. "Claire, you there?" "Yeah, I'm here. Listen, I gotta go. Steve's taking off without me!" Leon could hear Claire call out to somebody. "Wait!" "Claire? Stay on the line, Claire! Claire? Claire?! Fuck."


	3. Rescued for the moment

Full Circle 3

Summary: Claire Redfield is captured by Umbrella and is sent to Rockfort Island. Set during FC2.

A/N: Thank you so much for your postive reviews for the last two chapters! I'll try to update FC2 when I get a chance. BTW: Here Tani2. *Hands Tani2 a package with a card that reads "Completed Valley of Death". "Thanks, dude." Tani2 opens that package and a boxing glove on a spring nails the author in the face.* Hobohunter: You may recongize the first two paragraphs because I sent them to your several months asking for your opinion. And yes, Chris is coming to rescue Claire too. And kill Leon. *Gulp.* Enjoy!

Claire picked up her pistol from the desk and followed Steve outside. "Hey! What was that about?!" Steve turned to her. "You really think this buddy of yours is going to come save us?! No one's coming except maybe Umbrella. I don't need anyone to save me! I can take care of myself." Claire sighed, she put her hand on her hip. "You don't know Leon. He'll get us out of here. We just have to wait." "No! Screw that! I'm not waiting! I'm leaving! If you wanna leave to then come with me, if not then fuck off!" Claire recoiled from Steve's harsh words. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay, let's go." She clicked on the transmitter. "Leon, it's me. I'm getting off the island with Steve. I'll call you when we get off." Silence filled the earpiece. "Leon? Leon, are you there? Leon?" Claire clicked off the transmitter. "He must have turned his off." Steve scoffed. "Whatever." He drew his Beretta from his belt and cocked the hammer back. "Let's go. I'll take point." Claire rolled her eyes and followed him. They went back out into the courtyard where they met, the front gate was open. Steve pushed the gate the rest of the way open then moved thru. On the other side of the gate was a wooden bridge with a burned up Jeep in the middle. There was a small pathway on the left hand side of the bridge. As they moved past the Jeep, Claire could see two occupants inside that were horribly burnt. She bent closer to look when two gunshots rang out. She jumped back as the two bullets struck both of the occupants in the forehead. Claire turned to see Steve blowing the smoke from the barrel of his pistol dramatically. "The fuck was that for?!" Steve smiled. "They were Umbrella goons. They had it coming." "They're dead!" Steve shrugged. "Don't matter to me. I see anymore Umbrella goons, I'll kill them." Claire immediately froze when she heard that, she thought of Leon. But she remember that Leon was better trained then this punk.

Past the bridge was a staircase leading up, after that was a metal gate that someone had left open. As Claire passed thru the gate, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. She looked around but didn't see anyone or cameras. Steve's voice rang out from the darkness ahead. "You coming or what?" Claire stepped forward and felt something squish under her boot. Claire lifted her boot and saw that she stepped on some ants. Actually, not just some ants, a lot of ants. Almost sensing Claire as a threat, the surviving ants quickly spread out in all directions. "Weird." Claire muttered as she stepped thru the gate and gasped at what lay before her. A stone white mansion sat in a courtyard, it looked like something out of a British movie. All of the lights were on in the mansion except for a few areas that looked like they had been blown up. She could see Steve was already walking thru the front door like he owned the place. Claire quickly followed him. She caught up to him in the foyer. "Hey, I thought we were looking for a way off the island?" "We are. I heard somebody say a while back that three proofs or something were needed to open up the airfield and that they might be here." "Might be?! That's your plan? You're basing your whole and only plan on the off chance that someone might have left their keys lying around in place that neither of us have been in?!" Steve smiled. "Better than your plan." Claire looked around for something heavy to hit over the head of the young stupid person infront of her. As Claire looked around, she thought she saw a shadow move upstairs. "Steve, did you see that?" "See what angel cakes?" Claire groaned. "Nevermind." Steve looked to his left. "I think the room we want is over here." He quickly ran over to the only door and opened it. He ducked inside as Claire moved around the foyer.

She spotted a secretary's desk nearby and went over to it. She sat down and started going thru the drawers, she found a report tucked in one of the drawers. Claire removed the folder and opened it. She scanned thru the pages until she came to one entry in particular. Claire smiled when she saw who wrote the report. "Leon." She looked at the date of the report, it was four months before the mansion incident. Claire skimmed thru the report as Leon detailed in his report about his aggravation about being demanded to be a delivery boy, Leon's words, for an unknown and potentially dangerous canister. Leon also remarked about hoping someone named Alfred not reading this report and displayed a large dislike for the man since it was Alfred who demanded Leon to be the delivery boy. Claire closed the folder and tucked it away when suddenly she heard Steve scream. "Help! Someone help!" Claire knocked the chair over as she rushed from the room and entered the room that Steve had gone in. Inside the room contained a small armory. Various guns and rifles sat on gun racks. Claire saw a bookcase that held various books about weapons and battle tactics in the far left wall. A computer console sat to the left of it. Four screens were in the wall above the keyboard. Claire called out. "Steve?" "Help! In here!" Claire looked around and saw smoke coming from under the bookcase. She ran to the computer console hoping to find a release switch. She pressed every key she could see when she noticed the four screens. The top left screen had a picture of an ant on it, the top right screen had a picture of a revolver. The bottom left screen had a picture of a handgun while the bottom right screen had a picture of a boat. Claire's thoughts drifted back to grade school. "Match 'em up." She muttered as she pressed the two buttons for the guns. Both pictures lit up and the bookcase moved forward and to the right. Steve stepped out, holding two gold Lugers and looked like he had a pretty bad sunburn.

He gasped as he kneeled down on the carpet. He breathed in acouple of times then stood up. "What took you so damn long?" Bam. Claire punched Steve in the nose and sent him back into the passageway. Claire smiled. "You're welcome."

Leon got out of his sedan and opened the trunk, he removed a large black canvas bag and closed the trunk. The helicopter Trent arranged was prepped and waiting for him. Leon changed before he left the house. He wore a black BDU with a black Eagle Tactical V10-SF vest that held twelve assault rifle magazines and three pistol magazines. Strapped to his back was his custom made HK G36K with a rail top that had a M68 Aimpoint sight and a night vision sight in a dual tandem mount. It also had an AG36 grenade launcher mounted under the barrel. He had Ben's Colt in a holster in the small of his back and his Desert Eagle in a holster on his thigh. Leon carried a Benelli M3 Super 90 with a 6-shot side saddle and ghost ring sights in his left hand. Leon boarded the copter and the pilot took off immediately. Leon sighed as he did a brass check on the shotgun. "Thought it would be a long time before I came back here." He muttered as he pumped a shell into the firing tube. He set the shotgun to the side and picked up a rappelling rope. He tied one end to a metal ring in the floor of the copter and the other end thru the handles of the bag. It didn't take long to reach the island, it never did. Leon opened the side door and stepped onto the skid, he tapped the mic that connected him with the pilot. "As soon as I clear the area, land in that courtyard. If all goes well, you'll trade one passenger for another. The man you're picking up is in need of medical attention so get him some quickly. Trent will call, he's arranged it." The pilot nodded as Leon dropped the bag out of the copter, the bag hit the wet earth. Leon hooked his harness to the rope. "Alright, here goes." Leon slowly lowered himself down until his boots hit the mud. Leon unsnapped the harness and quickly made his way to the holding cells, he knew Rodrigo would be there.

Rodrigo sighed as he slouched in his chair, his eyelids getting heavy. Earlier a former soldier on the island had fallen down the stairs and made his way to Rodrigo, he managed to smash the soldier's skull then take his weapon. A lot of good it did him, the gun was empty. Rodrigo tossed the empty gun on the table. "Fuckin perfect. Day just keeps getting better." Rodrigo wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the door creak open then a gun barrel poked thru followed by a whole person dressed in tactical gear. "I was wondering when the home office would send someone out." Rodrigo wheezed, his vision getting hazy. "Sorry old friend. But it's the Angel of Death that's come to call." Rodrigo's eyes widened. "Hunk. You've come back." Leon patted the older man on the shoulder. "That I have sir." Leon slid his rifle across his back and bent down. He picked up Rodrigo in a fireman's carry and left the cell block. As Leon walked down the hallway, he activated his radio. "You're clear to land. Once he's onboard, get outta here." Leon carried the older man upstairs and out to the cemetery. Rodrigo looked around. "Here. Find a hole and throw me in." Leon chuckled. "Not today old man. Not today." Leon laid Rodrigo down on the bench in the helicopter and closed the side door, he slapped the door with his palm and the pilot began to lift off. Leon shouldered the shotgun, brought the rifle around across his chest and picked up the bag. "Claire, here I come."

Claire sighed as she dropped another assault rifle to the ground, like the many before it, it turned out to be a replica. She turned to Steve whom she hoped was trying to find a working gun but she was not surprised to find him pointing his new guns at the same bookcase that almost killed him ten minutes ago. "Steve! I hate to interrupt but if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could find a gun that actually works?!" Steve slid the two pistols into the back of his belt. "These suit me just fine." "I meant a gun for me." "I have to do everything for you?" Claire's eyes turned to daggers as Steve left the room. Claire dropped the rifle in her hands and followed Steve out. "You know, it's not that I don't appreciate you offering me a ride but if you helped a little too." "With what?" "Uh, let's see. Let's start with the fact I saved your life not ten minutes ago." Steve rolled his eyes as they entered the foyer. "Maybe if you got there sooner, I wouldn't be burnt like toast." Claire pointed a threatening finger at him. "You better watch yourself or I'll stick your ass back in there." Claire stepped infront of Steve and jumped when a gunshot echoed thru the room. "Steve! Stop with the guns!" "It wasn't me!" Two more gunshots followed the first. Claire and Steve took cover behind three pillars on the far left. Claire peeked out from behind the pillar and saw a man standing on the second floor holding a sniper rifle. He wore a rather elegant uniform that seemed like it was military issue. He carried himself with an air of elegance. He spoke in an English accent, his voice high and smug. "I am Commander Alfred Ashford of this facility! Who are you trespassers?!" Steve leaned around the pillar to fire at Alfred but he was too quick for Steve and fired at him. In a panic, Steve dropped his new pistols. Claire pulled her gun from her belt. She could hear Alfred start to descend the stairs. Alfred spoke again. "The Ashford name will be restored to its former glory!" Steve and Claire looked at each other, Steve mouthed. "Is he serious?" Claire spoke up. "And uh, how do you plan to do that?" A high pitched giggling filled the room. "You think I would tell a commoner like you?! I know you two are responsible for what has happened to my beautiful island. And you will pay!" As Claire heard the distinctive sound of a bolt action being operated, fate decided to smile down on her.

All three people in the room looked up when they heard someone pound on the door. The pounding stopped after several seconds then silence. Suddenly the double doors exploded inward, a large fireball engulfed the doorway. They watched as a single figure stepped thru the flames and smoke. Claire slowly broke into a smile when she recognized the person. "Leon." She whispered. Leon smiled when he saw Claire. "Claire." He glanced to his right and saw Alfred, he snarled. "Ashford! I've been looking forward to this for a long time you motherfucker!" Leon leveled the assault rifle at Alfred who began running back up the stairs, Leon fired the whole magazine at him but hit nothing but the staircase. Leon sighed as Alfred disappeared upstairs. "Fast little bastard." He muttered as he ejected the magazine and slapped in a fresh one. Claire got up from behind the pillar and ran towards Leon. Leon saw her coming and dropped his rifle, a large smile on his face. Claire jumped into his arms and kissed him. Leon swung her around then set her back on her feet. Claire parted from Leon, she jokingly punched him on the shoulder. "What took you so long?" Leon shrugged. "Traffic." He picked up his rifle and removed the spent grenade cartridge. He slipped another into the launcher tube and closed it. Leon opened the bag he had and handed Claire the MP5K. "Brought you this." Claire beamed. "Just what I wanted. Thanks." Claire tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Um, so what's up with that Alfred guy?" Leon sighed, irritated. "That man is just plain nuts. Always has been. He had a sister from what I can remember but I think she died when she was in her teens. Alexia I think. There's a mansion behind this one that's their family's home, no one's ever been there not even me." Leon looked past Claire and saw Steve picking up his guns. "Who's that?" Claire shot a look over her shoulder and groaned. "That's Steve. He said there was a way off this island but his plan is alittle wafer thin. Wait, how did you get here?" "Helicopter dropped me off in the courtyard by the prison cells and before you ask, I got Rodrigo out." Claire brightened up alittle. "How was he?" "He seemed okay. I told the pilot to get him some medical attention." Claire nodded. "That's good. So, what now?" Steve cut in. "Let's go after that freak. Maybe he's got the keys. Follow me." Steve walked up the stairs, carrying his pistols in a dramatic fashion. Claire turned to Leon. "See what I've been dealing with?" Leon smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry, baby. I should have gotten here sooner." Claire slipped on the shoulder rig for the MP5 and cocked it. "Shall we?" Leon shouldered his rifle and brought up his shotgun. "We shall."

Pretty good huh? I think so. Anyway, I'd like to mention that you keep the ants that Claire stepped on earlier in this chapter. They'll play a much larger role to come. Just something to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Circle 3

Summary: Claire Redfield is captured by Umbrella and is sent to Rockfort Island. Set during FC2.

Leon watched in mild amusement as Steve took a running start towards a door and plowed thru it. However, he couldn't stop in time and collided with a desk. Leon rolled his eyes as he entered the room, inspecting the locking mechanism. "It was unlocked. Ashford probably didn't have time to lock it." Claire swept the room with her MP5K. "Speaking of Ashford, where is he?" Leon looked around, she was right, the room was empty and this was the only door on the balcony. "Alright, Steve and me will take the two walls and see if there's a secret door. Claire, check the desk for any kind of buttons." Claire nodded and sat down at the desk, reaching under the desk, probing for any buttons. Steve took the far right wall while Leon took the left. Leon stopped infront of a large clock, he nudged it to the right and was surprised that it moved. "Hey. Found it." Leon waved Steve over and together they pushed the clock to the right, revealing a secret passage. The passageway led to a door with an emblem imbedded in the door. In the center of the emblem was two indents in the shape of Steve's Lugers. Leon turned on his heel to Steve. "Alright, kid. Fork 'em over." Steve sighed and handed the pistols to Leon who pressed them into the indentations, a click was heard and the door slid to the left and revealed an outside area. Steve was now only armed with his Beretta. Leon checked the chamber on the shotgun then handed it to Steve. "Don't lose it." Steve nodded and moved forward. Leon unslung his assault rifle. The outside area led to a covered bridge. Claire looked over the railing and only saw a deep chasm. A set of stone steps greeted them at the end of the bridge. At the top of the stairs was another large mansion much older than the previous mansion. "This must be the Ashford's family mansion. Let's go but be careful. Ashford maybe crazy but he's still dangerous."

Alfred Ashford sighed as he sat down on his sister's bed, he watched as she paced her bedroom. Alfred had worked so hard to keep his sister's existence a secret from the outside world but now outsiders threatened that. And what was worse was that one of them used to be a soldier here. He had to protect her, to defend his family's name. His sister turned to him, almost as if reading his mind. "Dear brother, you've protected me for so long. Now it's my turn." Alfred stood up in a flash. "No, Alexia. You mustn't. These outsiders have come for you. I won't let them." Alexia smiled, her smile seemed to make him relax and think back about their childhood together. "Alfred. Please I" Alexia paused. "There's someone at the door." Alexia scooped up her brother's rifle and aimed it at the door as someone on the other side turned the knob.

The inside of the mansion was bizarre. Claire slowly turned as she stood in the foyer of the mansion, thousands of disembodied doll heads were nailed into the four walls. All of them watching her, it sent a chill down her spine. There was a staircase in the middle of the room, leading up. Leon went up the stairs, using his rifle as a sight. He reached the second floor and disappeared from sight. Claire heard a click and saw a beam of light appear from where Leon went. Leon suddenly leaned over the railing, the source of light being a tactical entry light mounted to the right hand side of the rifle. "Clear." He spoke in a whisper. Claire nodded and followed him upstairs, Steve behind her. At the top of the stairs were two doors on both sides of the hallway then a T junction at the far end. Leon spoke again in a whisper. "Okay, Alfred might be in one of these rooms. Steve, take the left. I'll take the right. Claire, you got the far end. Be careful." Claire and Steve nodded and moved down the hall. Claire came to the T junction, she looked to the left then the right. She heard voices come from the right. Claire moved as quietly as she could down the hallway, she recognized one of the voices as Alfred's. She didn't recognize the other until she heard Alfred say "Alexia." Claire gasped softly. "So, she is alive." Claire moved to the door and grasped the knob gently. The voices stopped. Claire silently cursed herself. "Oh, well. Now or never." She muttered as she twisted the handle with her left hand, her MP5K in her right and shoved the door open with her shoulder. She swept the room with the MP5K but found it to be empty. Claire lowered the gun. 'Did I have the wrong room?' Claire thought as she searched the overly decorated bedroom. Claire saw a closet door that was partly ajar. She moved over to it and nudged it open with the barrel of her gun. The interior of the closet was empty save rather expensive dresses. She didn't hear the secret door behind her that was cleverly disguised as a stone statue open and someone stepped thru.

Alexia watched in amusement as the foolish girl fell right into her trap. Alexia stepped forward, her high heels muted on the plush carpet. She raised the rifle and pressed it to the back of the girl's neck. The young girl froze on the spot. Alexia saw the weapon in the girl's hand. "Put it down." Alexia said as she adjusted her grip on the rifle. The young girl reached up with her left hand and unclipped the gun from a holster she wore and set it down on Alexia's bureau. "The pistol too." The young girl removed a pistol from her waistband and set it down next to the other gun. "Turn and face me." The young girl turned slowly, arms half raised. Alexia stepped back, incase the girl made a grab for the gun. The young girl spoke. "You must be Alexia." Alexia smiled. "I am." The young girl looked around. "Where's Alfred?" "He's gone off to take care of your friends." The young girl smirked. "I doubt that." Alexia sneered. "Oh, do you? Well it doesn't matter. Even if Alfred fails, I'll still kill you." Alexia pressed the barrel against the young girl's throat. The young girl suddenly looked fearful. "Please, don't." Alexia smiled. "You know. I've never killed anyone before. At least face to face. But I think I'll enjoy it." Alexia began to tighten her finger around the trigger when her bedroom door was suddenly kicked in. Alexia spun the gun away from the young girl, her eyes already fixed on her target. 'Outsiders! Murderers! Filth!' Alexia screamed in her mind as she pulled the trigger.

Claire watched as the woman named Alexia turned away from her and fired at an unseen intruder. Everything happened fast after that, Alexia screaming as blood spurted from a wound in her shoulder, gunshots echoed from the doorway behind Claire. Alexia dropped her rifle and ran back thru the secret door she came thru. Claire turned as Alexia left, her eyes filling with tears at the sight before her. Leon lay in a crumpled heap on the opposite side of the door. Claire could see that the bullet struck him right where his heart was. Steve was coming thru the door, pistol raised and barrel smoking. Claire pushed past him and crouched near Leon, her hands running over his chest. Suddenly Leon's eyes flashed opened and he inhaled deeply, he sat up and started coughing hard. Leon unzipped his vest, unbuttoned his BDU, revealing a dark blue vest with a single hole in the middle. "Fuck me." He breathed as he tapped the vest with his fist. "Glad I wore this." Claire laughed, her cheeks red from the tears as she hugged Leon. Claire parted from him and helped him stand up. Leon buttoned his BDU and zipped up his vest, he brass checked his rifle. "Okay, let's get her." Leon said with a cough. Claire nodded as she went back into the room and scooped up her pistol, she forgot about the MP5K as she checked to see if her pistol was loaded. Steve pushed open the secret door and moved in with shotgun raised. Claire followed him, her eyes burning with rage. Leon brought up the rear as he slung his rifle across his back and drew his .45. Claire almost tripped over something soft as she walked into the room, she bent down and picked up the offending item. It was a blonde wig. "Leon." She held up the wig, Leon cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Don't ask me." The closet door suddenly opened and Alfred came charging out, he grabbed Claire in a chokehold and grabbed her gun. "Drop your guns. Now!" He pressed the gun to the side of her head. Leon decocked the .45 and set it on the bed. Steve set his shotgun down on the bureau, both of the men raised their hands. Claire growled in her throat. "Do I have to do everything?" Claire reached up and grabbed Alfred's trigger finger and pulled hard. Alfred groaned as Claire pulled his finger to the breaking point. Alfred dropped the pistol, Claire twisted his arm until it was behind his back. Claire kicked Alfred in the back of the knee then smashed his face into the edge of the bureau, breaking his nose.

Leon scooped up his .45 and pointed it at Alfred. He turned to Claire. "Where'd you learn that?" "My dad insisted on self defense lessons. We grew up in a rough neighborhood." Leon chuckled. "I believe it. Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you help Steve find the proofs for the airport while I hold this guy?" Claire smiled and pecked Leon on the cheek. "You got it Sarge." Leon slightly blushed. "Actually I'm a….nevermind." Leon turned back to Alfred as Steve found a ladder inside the closet Alfred was hiding in. "So, Alfred, where's your sister?" Alfred looked up at him as he squeezed his nose. "You'll never find her. You don't deserve to be in her presence." Alfred said in growing hostility, Leon rolled his eyes. "Well, what'd you do with her? You stuff her under the be…." Leon trailed off as he looked at the bed. An item of clothing was draped over the mattress. Leon moved closer to the bed and he recognized the item immediately, he quickly looked back to where Claire found the wig. He pieced everything together. Leon shook his head at Alfred. "You're a sick fuck you know that?" Claire called down from the ladder. "What is it? You find something?" "Unfortunately." Leon groaned. Claire came down the ladder carrying three proofs. "What?" Leon turned to Claire, gun still pointed at Alfred. "Alexia never left." Claire's brow furrowed. "What'd you" "Think about it. It'll come to you." Leon motioned to the wig and the item on the mattress. Claire looked at the item on the mattress, it was the evening dress Alexia had been wearing. Claire turned back to the wig she found then looked at Leon with horror in her eyes. Leon nodded. "Yeah." Claire dropped the proofs, her hands going to her mouth. "Oh, that's disgusting!" Steve came down the ladder and retrieved his shotgun. "What? What is it?" Claire turned to him. "We'll…tell you later." Everyone in the room stopped moving as they heard a klaxon sound followed by a chilling message. "**Warning! The self destruct has been activated! All personnel must evacuate!**" "Time to go." Leon muttered as he turned back to Alfred and groaned. "Slippery fucking bastard."

Leon, Claire and Steve were running out of the mansion and back to the front mansion. Claire yelled up to Leon who was leading the trio. "Where do we have to go?" "There's a transport system by the mansion that'll take us to the airport." They rushed thru the secret passage way and out the front door when Leon skidded to a stop, Claire and Steve following suit, their eyes wide in shock. "What is that?" Steve breathed. Leon brought up his assault rifle. "Trouble."

It was designated T-078, it had no real name. It only knew one objective: Kill. But only to kill a specific target. In this case, the three people before him. It didn't know their names, only their faces. It didn't care who they were, why they were there. It only knew that it had to kill them. It didn't know compassion or sympathy. It extended its claws and began to move towards the three people. It watched as the primary target argued with the other two. It watched as the youngest male ran off, the other one stayed and kissed the primary target then ran off with the younger male. The primary target focused on it. It raised a weapon at it but the bullets just sunk into its thick skin. The primary target stopped to reload and it rushed forward, its clubbed arm raised and hit the primary target which sent him spiraling. It watched as the primary target struggle to its feet then raised the weapon again. It watched as the gun under the rifle went off then it felt searing pain as the grenade round exploded on its chest, flames covering its upper body. The primary target reloaded the gun under the rifle and fired again, more flames engulfed its body. The primary target fired his rifle again, this time aiming for the head. It felt its left eye being blown apart as the rounds impacted its face. The primary target ran away as it covered its face in pain and roared in anger.

I like this chapter for two reasons: 1. Claire can show that she can defend herself and that she's not a damsel in distress. And 2. The paragraph written from the Tyrant's POV. I've never written from BOW's POV and I thought it might be interesting.

So, you know the score: Blue button, leave a message.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Circle 3

Summary: Claire Redfield is captured by Umbrella and is sent to Rockfort Island. Set during FC2.

Leon ran down the flight of stairs to the submarine platform that would take him to the airport, he ejected the empty magazine from his rifle and slapped in a new one. As Leon came down the stairs, he saw Claire waiting for him at the platform. "I told you not to wait!" "We've got plenty of time!" '**Three minutes to self destruct.**' Leon stood on the platform and spun the wooden ships wheel, the platform moved out and the submarine rose up. Claire climbed down the ladder and waited at the bottom, Leon slid down the ladder like it was a firefighter's pole. "GO!" Claire nodded and jammed the handle down. The top hatch closed and the submarine sank. Several seconds passed then the submarine rose to the surface. Claire climbed the ladder first then Leon. Both of them ran to the airplane, several bodies in various states of decomposition lay about them. "Steve's pretty good with that shotgun." Claire said over her shoulder. "Yeah, remind me to get that back before he tries to kill me with it." Leon said as he hopped over a headless body. Leon shoved open the door to the hanger where the seaplane sat, the three proofs were inlaid in a device that controlled a platform that would lower them down to the side door of the plane. Claire pressed against Leon's chest as they stood on the small platform, Leon pushed the button as hard as he could with the palm of his hand. The small lift grinded to a start and began lowering them towards the door. Leon opened the door and ushered Claire inside, as he closed the door he yelled up to Steve. "Punch it!" Steve nodded and started the plane.

Leon dropped his rifle and bag as he stumbled towards the front, Claire buckled herself into the navigator's chair. Leon grabbed the headrest of the pilot's chair. Steve looked up at Leon and unbuckled himself from the seat, he crossed over to the co-pilot's chair and strapped himself in. Leon dropped into the pilot's seat and grabbed the yoke. He accelerated the plane and checked his gauges. "You mean to tell me you can fly a plane?" Claire called up from behind him. Leon smiled. "Yep." Claire chuckled. "Is there anything you can't do?" "I'm not a very good dancer." Claire shook her head as Leon pulled back on the yoke and the plane lifted into the sky. Claire listened as she heard a deep rumble behind them that slowly faded away. Leon leveled the plane out and sighed. "We made it." Leon turned to Claire and Steve. "Let's go home." Claire smiled as she unbuckled herself from her seat. "Can't we take a vacation first? Go someplace nice and warm?" "I'm with her on that." Steve said. Leon chuckled. "Well, in that case. There's this little uncharted island off the coast of Spain that has a nice WHOA!" Leon yelled as the yoke suddenly jerked to the left. Leon grunted as he tried to pull the yoke in the opposite direction but it wouldn't move. "The hell's going on?" Steve asked as he tried to move the yoke infront of him as well. "It's the autopilot." Leon pressed several switches but nothing happened. "It won't shut off." "My apologies." All three heads shot up to a monitor above their heads. "Alfred!" Claire growled. "Cross-dressing, cocksucking fuck!" Leon yelled. Alfred smiled, he spoke in a high voice. "But, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave. I have so many things in store for you." Leon sprang up from his seat and put his gloved fist thru the monitor. "Asshole!"

Claire sighed as she sat down on the floor of the cockpit, she stretched her legs out infront of her. Leon was sitting in the navigator's chair, cleaning his rifle. Steve sat down across from Claire by Leon. "So, Steve. Do you have any family?" Steve inhaled and sighed heavily. "My mom was killed when Umbrella came and got me and my dad." "What happened to your dad?" Leon asked as he reassembled his rifle. "I don't know. I think he's dead. I didn't see him when the island was attacked. We were in the same bunk. It doesn't matter anymore." "Maybe he got on one of the other planes that left the island." Claire said, trying to sound hopeful. Steve shook his head. "No. I don't think so." Claire got up from the floor and sat next to Leon. "Poor kid." Leon muttered. Claire nodded, she decided to change the subject. "How are we on ammo?" Leon sighed as he opened his bag. "I got more than enough ammo from my rifle as well as grenades. I got about a dozen magazines for my Eagle and the .45 each. I got two boxes of slugs for the shotgun. And since you left your MP5K behind, I got half a dozen magazines for it. As well as a dozen magazines for your Berettas. So, I'd say we're good." The plane suddenly lurched. "What was that?" Steve yelled as he stood up. Leon slapped a magazine into his rifle as Claire grabbed Leon's Eagle out its holster. "I don't know. I'll check it." Claire said as she moved towards the rear hatch. "Claire, wait." Leon picked up the shotgun, did a brass check and handed it to her. "I have a feeling what it is so, if it gets bad, get out of there and we'll figure something out." Claire nodded as she tucked the Eagle in her belt and took the shotgun.

Claire opened the back hatch and quickly closed it. The rear hatch of the plane was gone, ripped away. The tyrant she saw back on Rockfort Island stared at her, dark red blood ran down its face from a ruined eyesocket. She watched in frozen horror as claws slid out of its right hand and began moving towards her. Claire raised the shotgun and fired, the slug ripped into the tyrant's chest but it only slowed the tyrant for a second or two. Claire racked the pump in horror, her eyes fixed on the tyrant. Claire fired again and again at the tyrant, she quickly lost track of how many rounds she fired until the shotgun clicked empty. Claire dropped the shotgun and pulled the Eagle from her belt. Claire backed up as held the large gun in her hands, she felt her back hit the hatch that would lead back to the cockpit. Claire fired the gun, the recoil sent the gun over her head. The .44 hit the tyrant in the shoulder but still kept coming. The tyrant raised its right arm, ready to strike Claire with its claws. Claire looked around for anything she could use against that thing when she saw a control panel to her left. It was a cargo release system that would push the cargo out of the plane. Claire slapped a large button with the palm of her hand. She heard a click as the cargo released and rocket forward, pushing the tyrant towards the open door. She watched in horror as the cargo came to a halt, the tyrant pushing back against the cargo. Claire raised the gun at the tyrant's head. "Son of a bitch!" She fired. The shot went wide, she fired again but it hit the cargo container. Claire cocked the hammer back and braced herself. She fired and the bullet struck the tyrant between the eyes. The tyrant stumbled back and its attention on pushing back the cargo was lost. The cargo continued its path and ejected the tyrant along with the cargo out of the plane. Claire dropped the Eagle and slowly sank to the floor. She buried her head in her hands and exhaled a quivering breath, aware how close she just came to certain death.

Leon looked up as the rear hatch opened and a visible shaken Claire stepped thru. Claire set the shotgun and the magnum down and stepped towards Leon. She looked up at him, her body quivering. She fell into his open arms, she clutched his chest as they slowly sank to the floor of the cockpit. Leon listened in silence as Claire began to softly cry, she buried her face in his shoulder. Claire just wanted to stay in his arms and forget about everything that had happened for the last several days. Steve called up from the front. "Hey! You guys need to see this!" Leon gently grasped Claire's chin. "You want me to stay?" Claire tried blinking away the tears but Leon wiped them away with his thumb. "No, I'll be okay." Leon gently let her go and moved up to the front. He stood there for several seconds then turned to Claire. "Claire, you're not gonna like this." Claire wiped what tears remained on her face and moved up to the front, her breath caught in her throat. She could only see white on the other side of the windshield. She saw in the distance a black shape that was getting closer and closer. Leon was dropping into the pilot's seat. "Is the gear down?" Steve asked as he jumped into the copilot's seat. Leon shook his head. "It's either broken or frozen." He toggled several switches. "Nothing on autopilot. And we're not slowing down. Claire! Belt up! We're gonna crash!" Claire didn't have time to do anything else as she jumped into the navigator's chair and belt in as the nose of the plane hit the runway and bounced up. Claire gripped the armrests and shut her eyes. She could hear the metal from the plane screeching across the ground, Steve and Leon were yelling. Then she heard. "OH SHIT!" She opened her eyes and wished she didn't: The wall of one of the buildings was fast approaching. Claire shut her eyes again as the plane slammed into the wall and went thru.

Chris Redfield sighed as he scooped up a handful of ammunition that he just refilled and dumped them into a box. Barry Burton operated the mechanism that would reload the ammunition. The two men said nothing as they reloaded several boxes worth of shotgun shells and 9mm ammunition. Jill Valentine was out buying groceries at the moment. Chris stopped loading, his mind drifting off. Barry placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You alright?" Chris shook himself out of his stupor. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what's going on back home." Barry smiled. "I'm sure she's fine." Barry knew Chris was talking about his sister. Chris sighed. "I hope so. I can't imagine her being caught up in all of this. I should call her. She must be worried sick." Barry nodded. "Yeah, give her a call. Put her mind at ease. She's probably heard about Raccoon by now." Chris nodded as he pushed away from the table. Chris picked up a satellite phone they had bought acouple of days ago and punched in his parent's number. He heard the phone ring several times before it picked up. "Redfield residence, Amanda Redfield speaking." "Hi, mom." "Chris! Oh, my! It's so good to hear from you! Are you alright?" Chris smiled, it was good to hear her voice. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I'm in Paris with Barry and Jill. How's things on the home front? Is Claire home from school yet?" Chris heard nothing but silence on the other end of the line then a new voice spoke. "Hello, Chris." "Hey, dad." "Your mother had to go take care of something. What's going on?" "Nothing at the moment. Is Claire home from school yet?" He heard his father clear his throat. "Well, she came home but not from school." "What'da mean?" His father sighed heavily. "Son, Claire was in Raccoon before it fell. She managed to get out alive along with some others." "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that Claire was in Raccoon?" "Yes, you really should have called and told her. She went looking for you." Chris sighed. "Is she still there? Put her on." "That's the thing, son. She left yesterday. She said she was coming to you." Chris set the phone down and tried to absorb what he just heard, he picked up the phone again. "You mean to tell me that Claire is on her way here?" "Yes, with some others as well. A Detective Leon Kennedy as well. Also a Rebecca Chambers and two men from the STARS Maine branch." "Did they say they knew where I was?" "No. They said that the less we knew the better." Chris sighed as he sat down. "Have you heard from her since she left?" "No." Barry came in from the other room. "What's going on?" He mouthed. Chris cupped his hand over the phone. "Claire was in Raccoon the same time Jill was." "Is she alright?" "Yeah, she got out." Chris's father spoke again. "Chris, are you there?" "I'm here." "Detective Kennedy gave me a number that he told me to give to you. Said that your friend Jill would know him." Chris got a pen and paper and took down the number. "Thanks dad. I'll talk to you soon." "You take care son. And don't worry about her. She can handle herself. And she's got someone looking out for her."

Jill Valentine pushed a shopping cart down an aisle as she checked off items off a list she made. She placed several items in the cart and moved up the aisle then stopped suddenly before she almost ran into another woman. "Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry." The other woman said as she looked up. "Jill?" "Becca?" The two former teammates hugged each other. Jill parted from Rebecca. "What are you doing in Paris?" "I'm here with John and David. We went to Raccoon but its been destroyed!" Jill nodded. "I know. I got out of there before it happened. Anybody else get out?" Rebecca nodded. "You remember Claire? Chris's sister? She was there! And Leon Kennedy too. They got out probably before you did." Jill sighed. "Chris isn't going to be happy." Rebecca bit her lip nervously. "Yeah. There's something I need to tell you and Chris." Jill frowned. "What is it?" "It's Claire. She was determined to find Chris and Leon helped her out and now Claire's been captured by Umbrella. Leon went to go get her." Jill blinked. "How long" "Since yesterday." "And why didn't you" "That's complicated. But on the plus side, we got a cool safehouse." "Alright, I'll call Chris and Barry."

Barry Burton whistled as he looked around the mansion. "You know, this kind of reminds me of" "Yeah, it does." Rebecca interrupted. Chris looked around. The place did bear similarity to the Spencer estate. John and David had already placed Chris and Barry's equipment in the equipment room. Chris looked around. "Where's Claire at?" Rebecca came up to him. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Claire went to Paris to find out where you were and she was captured." Chris sighed heavily. "Where's she being held?" "At a place called Rockfort." Chris turned to Barry and John. "Let's get suited up." Becca put a restraining hand on Chris's arm. "Leon's probably already there." Chris turned to Becca. "What's the deal with this guy?" Becca bit her lip. "Well, first let me tell you what Claire told us." Becca started to recount Claire and Leon's adventure in Raccoon City. She then told Chris, Barry and Jill about Leon, everything about him. Who he really is, his connection to Trent and his relationship concerning Rockfort. When she finished, Chris was already making his way to the equipment room and began taking weapons and ammo. "Chris?" Jill called tentatively. Chris spoke, not looking at anyone. "I'm going to get Claire and if I see that Umbrella bastard, I'm going to kill him."


End file.
